


Certainty of safety

by spaghettikills



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Walking Dead
Genre: Cute, Desus - Freeform, Fluff, Jesus is sad, M/M, No Smut, darus - Freeform, daryl is bad at feelings, jesus and daryl, really slow burn, takes place after s07 ep16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaghettikills/pseuds/spaghettikills
Summary: "its not about escaping, sometimes you have to learn to survive inside of it."What happens after Alexandria is attacked by the Saviors and the people from the Junkyard. As Team family rises up after the death of one of their own, Jesus is having trouble coping with the loss and needs a shoulder to lean on. Could a big, awkward redneck be just the right person?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! since where gonna be a long hiatus for twd i figured why not write a fan fic lol. hope you guys like it!!! ♥♥☺☺

He stared at the small wooden man as he twiddled it around in his hands. Daryl sighed and shoved the carving in his pocket, replacing it with a lighter and cigarette. Blowing the smoke out his mouth he leaned back on Rick's front porch. Well, it was his front porch too he guessed, it had just been awhile since he's properly lived here.

Daryl looked up and down the neighborhood, and grunted to himself. The sun was setting on a messy Alexandria. After their battle with the Saviors and the traitors from the junkyard just hours before, the place was bit disheveled. He watched people from Alexandria and other neighboring communities who helped out rush all around, offering food, water, and first aid. Before Sasha’s funeral Rick had ordered people to starting doing some repairs before their enemies returned for round two, but Daryl had decided he needed a break. He felt such a range of emotions after all that had happened today, nothing really quite setting in.

Watching people work he recognized a familiar long haired, trench coat wearing man. He thought back to him and Jesus’ conversation at oceanside just days ago. He told the man how he had faith Sasha would make it back okay. He knew Jesus and Sasha had grown close at hilltop, Maggie too. Now knowing he and Maggie had been the ones to put her down, Daryl felt bad, but knew it was better that they were the ones who found her.

Jesus seemed to notice Daryl staring and made eye contact with the man. There was a split second, a moment where Jesus let his Holy mask down, showing the pain and sorrow that hid behind it. Daryl knew the feeling of hiding, but the two men had completely different masks.  
And then it was gone, Jesus shifted back and smiled at the older man and nodded his head, Daryl nodding back. Jesus turned back around and continued his work

After a while Daryl stubbed out his cigarette and flicked it in the grass. He got up and headed back to work, so he wouldn't have to think about the death of one of his family members. Daryl was good at that, avoiding things. He simply pushed them and repressed them, squeezed the feelings he didn't want to feel into the back of his head. He didn't have time to mourn right now,Daryl thought, he needed to be here for his family.

People mostly left him alone the rest of the day (thankfully). Everyone was nice, and worked together, but it still felt as if everyone was walking on eggshells. No one knew when Negan and the others would return, but they were bound to.

It started to get dark out and daryl decided it was time to head to bed, but wanted to visit the infirmary before he did. Rick sat with his hand intertwined with a sleeping Michonne's, Tara fast asleep next a likewise Rosita.

“Daryl.” Rick's voice was hushed, and he gave Daryl that painful smile he usually gave after things went wrong. “How are you brother?” Daryl took a seat in a chair against the wall next to Rick.

“M’fine. Jus came to check on the girls before headin off.” He chewed his thumb.

“How are you really doing Daryl?” Rick looked at him intensely. Daryl’s eyes fell to the floor for a moment, and landed back up on Rick's hand intertwined with Michonne’s. He knew Rick had all good intentions, and wanted to make sure if he was alright, but Daryl didn't feel the need to be telling Rick, or anyone, his feelings about what he’s faced in the last, what? Month or so? It also hit Daryl that he hadn't been paying attention of the time between the recent events. He looked back up at his friend, hiding behind his shaggy hair.

“As good as i can be right now, y’know.” Daryl knew the man sitting across from him wouldn't believe him, simply because Daryl knew it wasn't true, but he also knew Rick would not push any further. Rick simply nodded his head and looked back at Michonne.

“Can you watch out for Jesus, I know Sasha was,” He paused, “ real important to him, and right now with all this going on, and after today im worried he won't give himself a break. I know how hard he works at hilltop and i don't want him to overwork himself here, especially since we don't know when Negan will be back and we really need him.” 

Daryl grunted.

“I know you arent fond of Jesus but he's important to Maggie therefore he's important to us. We all lost someone today but its not over and we need to keep our family together. Jesus is a part of that family now, understand? I'll watch out for Maggie. I know shes hurting too. Plus you two are a good team and and he seems to trust you now its your turn to try and trust him.” Rick chuckled breathily.

“whatever. I'll watch for 'em.”

The two sat in silence for much time before Daryl left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daryl trudged along in the dark and thought back to when they first got to Alexandria, how everyone slept in the same house. Then into two different homes, and now most of them spent their time in other communities. 

He soon arrived at his shared house and walked up the porch steps, setting his crossbow down outside the front door. He slowly opened and shut the door so he didn't wake anyone who crashed there for the night. Maggie slept soundly on the sofa, sitting upright, like she had fallen asleep while watching tv or something. A blanket lay across her lap. Daryl sighed and kicked his boots off, he wished she had a least made it to one of the spare bedrooms, would have been more comfortable. But at least she was sleeping.

Daryl scooted his way through the dark house silently, floor boards creaking under his feet. He headed to the kitchen to get some water before going up to his room in the attic. Upon entering the kitchen he spotted a sleeping Jesus, who had fallen asleep at the kitchen counter, head buried in his arms. Daryl smirked and went over to the sink and turning on the water, leaning his head down to drink from the flow.

“You could just get a cup.” Jesus sniffled. Daryl lurched his head forward out of surprise, getting water up his nose and some of his hair wet. He stood upright and wiped his face off. 

“Wh-” Daryl started to gripe angrily before Jesus put his finger to his lips.

 

“What the hell Paul thought ya was sleepin.” He said more quietly, but still just as mad. Even in the dark he could tell the younger man had been crying, not sleeping.

“I, uh yeah, i just kinda dozed off,” He lied, “I didn't know where to stay since maggie didn't feel like going back in the house her and, uh Glenn lived in next door and she figured no one would mind her staying here, and she just kinda fell asleep and i felt weird just taking one of the spare rooms. I know there's quite a few of you who live here and i didn-” Daryl noticed Jesus was avoiding the strong eye contact he usually held when talking to others, and since he was blabbering on he cut him off.

“shut up, there's a room upstairs next to the master bedroom, ya already know where that is, you can sleep there.” Daryl grumbled.

“Thanks but for now i think i'll just join maggie on the couch.” he wiped his nose with his sleeve and adjusted in his chair. “How come you always call me Paul and not Jesus?” He furrowed his brow.

“Cause Jesus sounds dumb. There's a bathroom down the hall from the stairs, you can y’know, wash your face n stuff.” And with that Daryl made his way up to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The attic wasn't luxurious was Daryl was glad. He didn't need a fancy bedroom, a mattress on the floor and a blanket was fine by him. Sleeping in a normal bedroom felt so foreign, and even now as he lay and stare out the big attic window, he felt out of place. The window was why he liked it so much though. It let in the moonlight and was angled to look over the community’s wall.

He couldn't get the image of the puffy eyed, sniffly man down in the kitchen. There was no shame in crying, but Daryl could never be able to be so open and comfortable with crying. Paul was nice, and good to Maggie. He and the bearded man had become a good team over the last few days, Paul slowly beginning to feel like family.

Of course he still found the man to be such pain in the ass most times. He just about talked Daryl’s ear off about god knows what as they set up the explosives in the truck, and at Oceanside. But maybe that was the way he coped, just like Daryl's coping mechanism is to never talk.

Daryl laid on his back and continued to look at the sky for what felt like hours. The repression of his feelings from the day didn't last long and what he tried to forget suddenly came flooding back. Another aching hole left in his chest. He thought about Sasha, and reflected on the time they had spent together. She was such a trooper, ever since the prison. The image of her barging out of the coffin as a walker, flashed before his eyes. Even undead she was still fighting. So he decided to just let it out, because there was no shame in crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to write anther chapter!! finals has me super busy xoxo

Chapter 2

The sun had just barely peeked over the walls of Alexandria, but the community was already busy.The early morning was beautiful, but a heavy coat of worry and gloom hung over the people. No one was sure when Negan would return, and right now they were all ill equipped to handle another battle.

Daryl had gotten up extra early to take a walk around the outside of the walls, scope out the damage and see if they left anything behind that was valuable. Nothing but bullet casings and little things here and there that had been dropped in all the action. He caught a few squirrels while he was out there. 

Trudging along on the outside felt nice. After a day of constant noise, Daryl soaked in the quiet of the outside. Despite having to take a few walkers down, it was peaceful in the morning mist.When he heard the chatter from inside Daryl decided to head back and help out. 

As he approached the gates, he looked to the lookout spot that he often times saw Sasha back when they all first moved in. His heart sunk a bit when he looked to see a stranger in his friends place.

He nodded his head at the man opening the gate in acknowledgement and adjusted the squirrels slung over his shoulder. He decided to take his game back to the house and see what Rick was up to and what could be done. 

Speakin of the devil, Daryl thought as Rick walked out of the house and down the porch steps. His eyes were sunken and and tired just as they were yesterday, but he had his spark back in him, and it looked him he had showered too.

“Daryl,” both men stood in front of the house. “We are having a meeting in the church, discuss how short we are on materials and get an official game plan on everything. You coming?”

Daryl grunted, “yeh, gotta put these away tho.” He motioned to the dozen squirrels he was carrying.

Rick nodded his head and patted his friend on the shoulder, walking away.

Upon entering the house he kicked his muddy boots off, he knew how michonne hated when he tracked mud and dirt all over. On his way to the kitchen he noticed Paul was still asleep on the couch.Daryl sighed in frustration seeing that The younger man hadnt taken the empty bedroom. Must be a heavy sleeper, Daryl thought seeing as though Rick and Maggie were already out of the house. He shook the brief anger out of his head and laughed to himself.

He walked over and nudged the younger man on the leg with his knee. 

“Paul.” He nudged him a little harder,” wake up you bastard.” Daryl said a little louder

Paul woke with a start, and yelped a little. His wide eyes relaxed once he realized it was just Daryl. 

“Sorry,” He sat up. His face was beet red

“There's a meeting in the Church if you wanna go. You slept in. get ready.” Daryl motioned to Paul’s messy hair and walked away to the kitchen to drop his findings and head out.

“Thanks Daryl.” Paul smiled wiping the sleep from his eyes and patted his hair

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul decided to take a shower. He sat on the floor and let the water hit his back. He felt selfish for sitting under the water for so long, but he couldn't keep his emotions at bay. He had never had a family like this one. Sasha Maggie and Enid were some of the first people he was able to open up to after the outbreak. Even before, he had never cared so much about people, or felt so cared about.

It's all my fault.. Paul thought, I shouldn't have given her that map i should have tried to make her stay i should have told maggie. It's my fault.

His body shook as he cried.

 

After turning the water off and getting out of the shower, Paul wrapped a towel around his shoulders and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His stringy wet hair hid his puffy red eyes. It wasn't normal for him to see himself so worked up, at hilltop he never had the time or privacy to feel his feelings. But it was also the first time in a long time he's felt a feeling so strongly. Usually the only thing he felt was lonely, seeing as though he was so busy helping the people he never had time to form real connections with anyone. Paul cocked his head and sighed. It was time to put his “Jesus” mask back on.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The church doors creaked open, and Paul popped his head in. The large room wasn't full, mostly just leaders of the communities and people close to them. Luckily everyone was busy chatting they didn't all stare at Paul when he entered. The only person not talking was Daryl, standing against the wall silently as always.

 

Daryl groaned to himself as he watched the younger man make his way over to where he was slumped against the wall.

“Hey..” Paul smiled and stood next to him.

Daryl only grunted and sighed, shifting his stance.

“What?” the smaller man whispered. Daryl looked at him side eyed.

“Nothin.” Daryl paused and Paul turned to look forward, “you look like shit.”

Paul laughed breathily, “Thanks Daryl.” and he truly meant it. Daryl was consistent and never failed to be upfront. Even after all this he was genuine. He then moved from is stance next to Daryl to join Maggie who was talking with the rest of the group.

 

Daryl bit his thumb as he watched the man walk away, perhaps he had upset him by saying he looked like shit…. He was just trying to lighten the mood, since he heard Paul crying yet again before leaving for the meeting. A bit a guilt twinged in his stomach. It was unlike himself to feel bad about a simple comment but Daryl knew how hard it was to loose someone you loved, and it didn't look like Paul was coping well so maybe he'd try and apologize.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the meeting everyone dispersed and started to work, the day dragged on. Daryl’s job was to help repair parts of the wall, and make it harder for people to leap over some parts, like the Junkyard people had. He and other workers carried extra supplies to damaged areas, and areas that needed to be more secure. By late afternoon more fighters from the Kingdom and Hilltop had arrived, prepared to fight with Alexandria. 

As Daryl made one of his last trips carrying large planks of wood to part of the wall, he passed by Paul who was distributing food to the guests. Paul simply smiled and waved, Daryl nodding his head back, and adjusted the wood over his shoulder.

Long after the sun had settled behind the walls of the community Daryl trudged back to the house. Though it was dark already, the streets were still filled with people walking about. Perhaps too anxious and on edge to settle down yet. But he didn't see any of his family around. He set his crossbow down in the foyer and kicked his boots off. Laughter and the smell of food cooking drifted in from the kitchen. He went to investigate, and found Maggie, Carl, Enid, Paul, and Rick (who was holding Judith) gathered around the stove filling plates with food. 

“Daryl! I knew you would turn up eventually.” Maggie winked at him. “Jesus helped me cook up some of the squirrel you brought in, come make a plate.” Paul flashed him a bright smile and brought him a plate. 

That big flashy smile got on his nerves most days, but for some reason he’d grown to not be… SO bothered by it. Which, scared him a little.

Daryl took the plate from the smaller man, hands brushing. Daryl flinched, just like he always had and Paul would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed it. They made eye contact and for some reason Daryl couldn't look away, hoping Paul would break it first. 

Maybe i can apologize now… Daryl thought and opened his mouth to speak, but alas, nothing came out. Realizing this awkward moment was starting to draw the attention of the others in the room, Daryl just brushed past him towards the stove.

Rick had taken plates of food to the infirmary for Michonne, Tara, and Rosita, and left Daryl in charge of Judith. He bounced her on his leg as the family all sat in the living room to eat. Maggie and enid sat on either side of him on the couch cooing at the young one, and at the end of dinner carl joined the two girls to putting her to bed.

It all felt so, suburban and weird to Paul,who had started to clean the dishes, but it felt so nice to feel like he belonged. He was getting a real taste of what its like to be in a family.

Daryl entered the kitchen silently with the remaining cups and plates in his hand. so silently that Paul hadn't heard him enter and didn't know he was there until he set the dishes down on the sink next to him.

The younger man was so deep in thought he jumped and dropped the plate he was drying, which shattered. The two immediately bent down to clean the mess.

“oh god you scared me i'm sorry i wasn't paying attention i can get another plate to replace thi-”

Daryl looked up at the frantic young man. “‘s jus a plate Paul. ‘s fine.” there was an awkward silence. “best not be using your daddy’s name in vain like that.” Daryl snorted.

Paul smiled and helped throw away the glass. “well, i'd never had thought you of all people would be so good with children. Judith seems to like you. looks like you really are soft under your stone cold attitude.” Paul teased. 

Daryl only grunted in response and followed Paul to the trash can to toss out the rest of the glass. They stood, once again, in heavy, awkward silence. 

“m sorry for saying you looked like shit. it was mean and yer uh, going through stuff. ya looked hurt.” Daryl scratched his neck.

“This whole night you have been so out of character. I'm a bit weirded out but i don't hate it. And it's okay i thought it was funny, i needed to laugh..you really do have a softer side.” Paul teased him even more.

Daryl scoffed and headed for the stairs. 

“goodnight Daryl.” Paul called.

“prick.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes a little fast, i just kinda needed the war to be over with to move the story along

The night rolled on too slow and too quiet as Daryl lay on his mattress in the attic. He woke not too long ago once again from a morbid nightmare. They happened most nights and if he was lucky, he wouldnt wake up yelling. He wasnt sure how no one heard him, or if they did they never said anything.

He stare out the window before closing his eyes. Daryl let the sleep creep in once again, but was interrupted sudden clatter and footsteps below. Something was wrong. Quickly he put his vest and pants back on and raced down stairs. His family was frantically running about in the dark, collecting their weapons, and putting on clothes. Daryl bumped into Rick while making his way through the kitchen.

“Negan and his men, they were spotted by a scout from the Kingdom on his way here. There's a lot of them and theres not much time. Decided to attack at night, bastards.” Rick shook his head, “we should have seen this coming.”

“We didnt know when they would be back, we all doubted they would be so soon. But we have to get out there and fight. Even is there are more of them then us.” Maggie spoke full of determination.

Paul admired his friend so much, she was so strong despite all of her troubles. But he knew that just like him, she worked hard to distract herself from the pain

Daryl looked around at his family standing, frozen, around their leader. They knew what they were fighting for, they all knew the risk.

“Okay. lets go.”

 

Rick wiped his brow and they all made their way out of the house.

 

People were swarming everywhere, preparing themselves for the battle. Faces flashed by as the group made their way to the front gates to meet.

Ezekiel,carol, morgan, Tara and Rosita stood waiting for them.

“Rosita are you sure you're well enough to fight?” Rick questioned

“Even if i wasnt. I have to.” She crossed her arms.

“Alright well heres the game plan.” RIck went on

 

They had decided to turn out all lights, and hide, make it look like the place had been abandoned, even leave the gate unlocked. Lure them in and attack. Paul liked this plan, he could put his training to work, even though he was still a bit sore from the other day.

“We need to be in teams, just in case.” As soon as Rick said this Daryl knew just exactly who he was to be paired up with.

“Jesus and Daryl, you two work best together.” Daryl groaned and looked at the long haired man whose smirk was visible even in the dark. He looked back at Rick with spiteful eyes. Rick only raised his brow and continued paring everyone off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all had been given places to stake out and told signals for when to attack. They were told to keep alexandria quiet and abandon looking as long as possible. Paul and Daryl trudged along in the dark quietly towards their point, which was around the Monroes old place and the church, until Paul spoke up.

“You think we will win?” the bearded man looked up at the sky.

Daryl grumbled and continued looking at his feet. “We gotta, i guess.”

“Well. i wanna win. I want to win for Sasha.” he sighed and looked at the rugged man walking beside him, usually Paul didnt mind that he was the only one to fill the silence. “My whole life i fought for myself to survive. But now i know what its like to fight for other people.” He wasnt sure why he was opening up to Daryl like this. He’d grown to like Daryl but he wasnt sure if the feeling was mutual. But lately the redneck had been nicer to him.

“Stop being all sappy and shit.” They were nearing their destination. Paul stopped in his tracks.

“Why are you such an ass all the sudden. After oceanside and yesterday i thought you liked me at least a little.” Paul folded his arms. He wasnt sure why Daryl was so cold all the sudden.

Daryl turned around, “come on we can argue more later.”

Daryl felt guilty for being so rude to Paul but the man needed to have a good headspace before a battle like this one. Going in emotional can get you killed. Plus Daryl didint feel like sharing anything emotional like that with Paul. Rick had asked him to watch out for the younger man and this was his way.

The rest of the walk was silent

They stood outside the side of the Church.

“We should find places to hide that aren't in the church, so we can take some people down quietly.” Paul's head gravitated towards a tree, and proceeded to climb it.

“Do you always have to pull ninja shit. What about me?” Daryl watched the man shimmy up the trunk.

“I don't know hide in a bush.” he peeked his head from over a branch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The wait was painfully too quiet, even for Daryl's liking. He would rather listen to Paul blabber on than sit in the shrubbery and wait in the silence.

Paul didnt mind though, for once he didnt feel awkward for not filling the still with conversation. He dug his knife into the branch of the tree, carving out a little heart.

 

It wasn't long after then that they heard the low rumble of trucks and the squeal of the gate. Daryl drew his knife and looked up to the man in the tree, who was looking back it him. 

Trucks with the beds full of men whipped through the community, followed by those on foot. The two men dug themselves deeper into the shadows.

Footsteps grew closer. Paul prepared to jump from the tree, but stopped when he saw Daryl signal him to stay. Two men turned the corner of the front of the church. The two waited until they were close enough.

At the same time Paul jumped from the tree, tackling one, while Daryl took the second down from behind. They dragged the Saviors bodies next to the brush where Paul now joined Daryl. They patted the men down, taking their guns and knives. Rick was right, they were a good team.

More trucks passed by every so often, like they were patrolling. But more Saviors started roaming the streets.

“They arent dumb, they know people are still in the community.” Paul leaned in close and whispered, “if they didnt think people were still here they would have just started looting and left.”

 

Daryls hiding spot was already tight. But add Paul and two dead bodies to hide, it was cramped. He shrugged away from the shoulder that leaned on him. and Paul noticed

Soon more people started walking by, and more people were silently killed by the two men.

After waiting in the shadows for what felt like hours, a single gunshot rang throughout the community. Daryl and Paul looked at eachother. It was time. Gunfire and yelling exploded out around them.

As soon as they stood to take part in the battle a gun cocked behind them.

Daryl could feel the barrel pressed at the back of his head. 

“move and i kill him” the dark figure grumbled. 

Paul turned to towards the voice with wide eyed with his hands up, his eyes flashing between the attacker and Daryl.

Daryl moved his eyes from the ground to meet Paul's eyes and gave a little nod.

Immediately Paul lurched towards the man reaching for the gun , Daryl ducking and turning to tackle his legs. Paul was unable to pry the firearm out of the saviors hands and as he fell, the gun fired.

Paul clutched his side, and tumbled down to the ground. 

“PAUL.” Daryl cried outs. He swiftly moved from his position around his now distracted attackers legs and decked him in the face, snatching the gun from his hand, and shooting him in the head.

Paul lay there, the sharp pain in his side now turning into more of a searing burn. 

“Daryl listen they need you out there okay you have to go and fight.” His breath was ragged.

Daryl kneel beside him, and took the bandana out of his pocket.

“shut up.” Daryl said in a fairly annoyed tone. “quit spewing bullshit and hold this over it.”

Paul obeyed. 

“can you stand?”

“yeah i think so.” Paul started to sit up, Daryl reaching down and slinging Paul's arm around his shoulders.

“1, 2…” They started to stand but the wounded man passed out.

“fuck fuck fuck.” Daryl caught him before he fell and lifted him bridal style.

He was scared. it was his job to be looking out for Paul and he failed and now he might die. It wasn't until now that he realized how good a friend the younger man had become to Daryl, some days he depended on his ramblings, he felt bad for not taking Paul's some what confession to him seriously earlier. And Rick was right, they were a good team.

Daryl peeked his head around the corner and adjusted the surprisingly heavy man in his hands. Flash backs to carrying Beth out of the hospital clouded his mind. 

No, he thought, This is different.

The sky began to turn its early morning purple. There was people everywhere. Running, shooting, fighting. He ran through the streets taking as much cover as possible.

Pretty soon he was bursting through the doors of the infirmary.

“ey! got a wounded man he needs help.” Daryl set him down in one of the beds.

One of the doctors from the Kingdom who volunteered to come along rushed over to Paul and Daryl.

“Make sure he don die.” Daryl stared down at the older man who was examining the gunshot wound.

“i'll try my best.”

Daryl practically tore out of the infirmary out into the battle. He spotted Rick and Maggie across the street and joined them.

And as the sun peeked over the walls yet again, the fighting had ceased. And by some miracle. The Saviors had not won.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And just like days before. Bodies littered the streets, people handed out food and water, people tended to the wounded, and others mourned those who were lost.

Negan sits in the jail cell, locked away for good. A Punishment worse than death.

People from the different communities packed their bags to head home. As they made their way back home over the course of the day, what was left of the alexandrians settled down before a long day of work tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the decision of keeping Negan in the cell during a meeting in the feild, Maggie noticed Paul had been missing.

Daryl explained what happened and they made their way to the infirmary.

Luckily Paul was okay, the doctor was managed to pull the bullet out and stitch him up, though he did have a fever and needed to be watched for infection . He slept soundly when they arrived. They each took and seat beside the bearded mans bed.

They weren't the only ones visiting. Rick had come to see Michonne, who felt guilty she was unable to help during the fight. 

 

Daryl felt as though he owed Paul. Since he had taken a bullet for him and all. Maggie and Enid needed to get back to Hilltop, now that they weren't under Negans reign there would be much to discuss with the people. Daryl remain sitting in the infirmary, watching the pale, clammy mans chest rise and fall.

In a way he felt guilty for Paul being hurt. He shouldn't have let him be reckless like that, it should be him laying in that bed instead.

Much like Paul, Daryl too fell into sleep, not waking up until the sky had turned dark once again. 

“you're up.” A voice from across the room called.

“why don't you go home? he'll be okay the doctor has been in and out of here, and his fever broke not to long ago. He woke too and was happy to see you stayed.” Michonne sat up in her bed.

“its kinda m fault he's here.” Daryl adjusted in his seat

“Daryl you have got to stop blaming yourself for things that are it of your control.” she paused, “and plus you really need to shower you're a mess.” she smiled and sighed.

He though about it for a moment. 

“i'll go in the morning.” And with that they both settled back to sleep.


End file.
